


A Surprise

by noblegirl91



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblegirl91/pseuds/noblegirl91
Summary: Peri just wants to wrap a present for the Doctor but he's a bit impatient.





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Six an Peri so bear with me.

Peri held the two tubes of wrapping paper side by side as she comparing the different patterns. She decided to go with the striped paper. They were multicolored and reminded her of the Doctor’s coat. She began measuring out the amount needed for the Doctor’s present. She hoped that he liked it; it had taken her ages to come up with a gift idea because honestly what do you get someone who has all of time and space at their disposal?

She had just started cutting a length of paper when the door behind her creaked open and a familiar blonde mop of hair came peeking around it.

“Per-ri” the Doctor called in an uncharacteristically gleeful sing-song tone. 

Startled she tore the delicate paper rendering the piece useless. “I told you not to come in here until I was finished.” She wanted to be mad at him but he did make a rather amusing sight standing there with one hand covering his eyes. 

“I promise I’m not looking. I just came to see if my surprise was ready yet.” He tried to appear innocent but Peri knew better than to trust an impatient Time Lord. 

Taking him by the shoulders she turned him around and pushed him out. “It never will be if you don’t stop interrupting me.”

Before she could finish closing the door he’d nimbly spun about again and blindly stuck his head back through the narrowing gap, “I love you.”

Peri rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of his not so subtle attempt to get at his present sooner. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before shoving him out. Slamming the door Peri made sure to lock it this time.


End file.
